


Cry me a River

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean Winchester, Dacryphilia, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Painplay, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Castiel loves when his beautiful boy cries for him
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 40





	Cry me a River

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 12 I chose Dacryphilia

Dean was beautiful like this; Tied up and gagged on a spanking bench, his creamy freckled skin on display. He’d be even more beautiful once they were done. Cas loved playing with his sub. Outside of the bedroom, Dean was a strong alpha male. He was cocky and assertive. Inside the bedroom was different story. The green-eyed Adonis loved to submit to Castiel. It was absolutely stunning when he let go.

Cas ran his large hands on the strong muscles of his Sub’s back. He could feel Dean breathing gently, slowly slipping into the right headspace for their scene. They've been together for 10 years now; since freshman year of college, when they had been assigned as roommates. It was by sheer luck that they realized how compatible they were in bed. When they had literally bumped into each other at a BDSM Club, each learning a secret about the other one. Dean had learned Cas was a Dom, and Cas had learned Dean was a sub. They began to experiment together in their shared dorm room. Now, 10 years later, they were married and well aware of every Kink the other one had.

“What's your color my love” Cas asked. Dean held up two fingers out on his right hand, signaling he was Green. Three fingers meant yellow, and four meant red. Cas leaned down and slapped his Palm across Dean’s cheek, hard enough to sting. Dean grunted from the slap but made no other sound yet. Cas knew that that would change soon enough.

He grabbed the riding crop off the table and stood behind Dean. With no warning, he struck his sub across the meat of his ass making him let out a muffled scream behind the gag.

“Oh Dean, we're just getting started.” He taunted as he struck his sub again. Over and over, he rained down hits to his freckled boy’s muscular ass. Tears started leaking down Dean's freckled cheeks. Cas felt himself harden as he watched his sub cry. The tears and sobs coming from Dean had him reaching down to unzip his pants and stroke his throbbing cock. He moved to stand in front of Dean and stroked his dick until his come painted his Sub’s beautiful face. He shuddered through his orgasm before moving to stand beside Dean. He reached under his sub to grab his cock. His boy should be rewarded for his tears.

“You are such a good boy Dean. You cried so beautifully for me. I want you to come now.” He instructed as she stroked his boy. Dean came all over Cas’ hand as he whimpered through his orgasm. Cas quickly unstrapped him and removed his gag before wiping his face. He crouched down and placed a gentle kiss to Dean's plush lips.

“So beautiful my love. Would you like a bath or to just rest in my arms for aftercare tonight?” He asked the sub.

“‘our arms.” Dean slurred, still drunk and pleasure. Cas smiled has he lifted Dean into his arms and brought him to his bed where he held him as being drifted off to sleep.


End file.
